1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material using a polyester film support, more specifically, to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material in which adhesiveness with the polyester film support is improved.
2. Prior Art
As a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material using silver halide, there are a film for making a lithographic plate, a color negative film, a color positive film, a black and white negative film, an X ray film for medical use, a scanner film and a lithographic printing plate and the like. These silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials are prepared by coating a hydrophilic binder such as gelatin, etc. on a polyester film support by aqueous coating and dried. The surface of the polyester film support is generally hydrophobic so that an aqueous coating solution containing gelatin, etc. as a binder is coated on the surface of the polyester film surface as such, adhesiveness between the hydrophilic binder such as gelatin, etc. and the polyester film surface is insufficient.
Particularly when it is used as a lithographic printing plate, a problem of printing endurance sometimes occurs by the cause of peeling of a binder layer on the surface of a printing plate from a support during printing so that it is particularly desirable to be extremely firm in adhesiveness between the support and the binder layer.
There have widely been carried out to provide various kinds of subbing layer(s) on the surface of a polyester film support to improve adhesiveness of the surface of the polyester film support to a hydrophilic binder. For example, in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 140343/1981, there is disclosed an example of a subbing layer using a styrene butadiene type latex, and in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 304249/1988 and No. 538/1989, there are disclosed subbing layers using vinylidene chloride latexes. When a layer containing gelatin, etc. as a binder is provided by using a polyester film support to which a subbing layer prepared by a hydrophobic latex is provided, adhesiveness with the support is improved by the presence of the subbing layer but it is sometimes insufficient.
In the case of a constitution having single subbing layer, it is difficult in many cases to heighten the level of adhesiveness to the extent sufficiently satisfied, and it has widely been investigated to provide subbing layers with double layers in which a subbing layer comprising a hydrophilic resin is further provided on the subbing layer comprising a hydrophobic latex. For example, in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 67787/1978, there is disclosed a two-layer constitution in which a vinylidene chloride latex layer is provided as a first layer and a cellulose ester layer is provided thereon. Also, in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 180537/1989 and No. 202750/1989, there is disclosed a constitution comprising a subbing layer with double layers in which a water-soluble polymer layer such as gelatin, etc. is provided by coating on a vinylidene chloride first layer.
However, in such a constitution comprising a subbing layer with double layers, for developing adhesiveness, it is sometimes necessary to carry out a heat treatment under high temperature conditions such as a hundred and several ten centigrade degree after coating a subbing layer. According to this procedure, there is bad effect to thermal shrinkage property or dimensional stability of the polyester film itself in some cases. Also, it is disadvantageous to provide two-layered undercoating layers in the points of preparation facilities and productivity.
A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material has been produced by using a polyester film which has a subbing layer prepared by the above-mentioned prior art, but adhesiveness with a polyester film is not yet sufficient so that there are cases in which problems of peeling films in the developing treatment or printing, or poor printing endurance, etc. are caused.
A lithographic printing plate utilizing a silver complex diffusion transfer method (DTR method) using silver halide, particularly a lithographic printing plate having physical development nuclei on the silver halide emulsion layer is disclosed, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,114, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,769, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,670, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,321, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,811, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,228, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,041, etc. In these lithographic printing plates, exposed silver halide crystals are chemically developed by the DTR development to form black silver and form a hydrophilic non-image portion. On the other hand, unexposed silver halide crystals becomes silver complex by a silver salt complexing agent to diffuse on physical development nuclei existing at the surface, and causes physical development to form an image portion mainly comprising ink-receptive physical development silver.
Thus, the surface of the above-mentioned lithographic printing plate is covered by a binder mainly comprising gelatin, and a silver image portion comprising physical development silver is formed on the surface of the binder. Ink is attached only to the silver image portion whereby offset printing is carried out. However, as mentioned above, there are problems that a silver image portion lacks due to mechanical abrasion during printing or due to permeation of a solvent in ink, or ink receptivity is gradually lowered.